Siblings
by WalkerGirl19
Summary: Quick Andrea and Daryl oneshot throughout Andrea's pregnancy. Pure fluff


**Here's a quick little Drabble I couldn't get off my mind. I hope you enjoy, reviews are always appreciated! :) **

**I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters**

Daryl sat anxiously on the couch, chewing on his thumbnail, leg bouncing. He needed to know the answer to the biggest question he had ever asked.

Soon, Andrea came out of the bathroom and sat beside him. Her eyes were misty and Daryl feared the worst, naturally. He put a hand on his girlfriends back and two fingers under her chin, moving her head to make her look at him.

"Andrea... What did it say?" He asked quietly.

The blondes blue eyes, full of emotion, bore into his and she cracked a tiny smile.

"I'm pregnant." She finally said, breathing a sigh of relief. Daryl looked like he wanted to throw up, making her smile widen.

"Relax, Daryl, it's just a baby. We'll be fine." She said soothingly. And Daryl knew they would be.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Andrea was 5 months pregnant, lying in bed with Daryl. She was on the edge of sleep, but her eyes snapped open at the feeling in her stomach. She quickly grabbed Daryl's hand, waking him from his soon-to-be-slumber. She placed his hand on her stomach where the baby had kicked for the first time, hoping it would kick again.

He waited anxiously for a moment, almost disappointed when he didn't feel anything right away, before his face broke out in a smile. The baby kicked against his hand and he chuckled, kissing Andrea's forehead.

"That's my baby... Our baby..." He said, voice surprisingly full of emotion. His wife-to-be chuckled and nodded, placing her hand over his on her swollen tummy.

"Yeah, it is. Tough like his daddy." She said with a smile. The redneck chuckled in response and shook his head.

"Determined like her mama." He countered. The blonde smiled, leaning in for a kiss. He returned it gratefully, slipping an arm around her. Feeling the baby kick made him all the more excited for it to get there.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Daryl watched as his wife screamed out in pain, a layer of sweat covering her face. He figured that with the way she was squeezing, she would break his hand soon. But he didn't dare let go. She was delivering his child, the least he could do was lend her a hand... Literally.

Michonne was at her side, and the woman offered him a smile as she reminded Andrea to keep breathing. Amy had been there, until she ran off to the cafeteria with their father. He found it amusing how timid the girl could be, so unlike her big sister.

The nurse between Andrea's legs nodded, speaking words of encouragement.

"Come on Andrea, almost there sweetie. Gimme two more big pushes!" She said enthusiastically.

Andrea looked up at Daryl with pleading eyes, and he nodded, kissing her hair. "C'mon baby, let's get her out." He said.

The blonde smiled at his insistence that it was a girl, and that was all the motivation she needed. With two more painful pushes, their child was brought into the world. The nurse wiped the screaming baby down, and looked up at Daryl.

"Daryl, would you like to come cut your daughters umbilical cord?" She asked with a smile.

Daryl smiled and nodded, steadying his hands to cut the cord. The nurse wrapped the small girl up and handed her to Andrea before stepping out. Michonne did as well, after congratulating them, to give them some privacy.

Andrea stared down at her daughter in awe, staring into the eyes that were so much like Daryl's.

"I told ya it was a girl." He said matter-of-factly. "She's got yer hair.. My eyes though." He said proudly.

Andrea smiled and leaned into his embrace as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I'd say she's a good combination of both of us." She agreed.

"So, what's her name? Reckon you get to pick since you pushed her out of..." He stopped as Andrea cast him a warning glare, chuckling a bit.

Andrea's face relaxed and she smiled at the now sleeping infant in her arms. "Alexis. Lexi. Lexi Marie Dixon." Andrea stated. They had been thinking about a few names for a while, and they both liked this one the best. Daryl was especially touched by the Marie part, considering it was his mothers name and Andrea wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Lexi, I like it. Happy birthday, Lexi." He said affectionately, staring down at the two most important people in his life.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Toby Merle Dixon! I know you did _not_ kick a soccer ball at your sisters face." Andrea said sternly as she sat Lexi on the counter, working on cleaning up her now injured face. Toby sheepishly peeked his head around the corner, said soccer ball under his arm.

"Maaa, she was botherin' me!" The boy said in defence, and Andrea couldn't help but notice how much Daryl he had in him.

"I don't care, that's no excuse." She shot back, clearly unhappy. Her eyes met Daryl's as he walked into the kitchen, and he raised an eyebrow.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, wiping some motor oil off of his hands. The eldest Dixon child pouted and crossed her arms, almost like a mini Andrea.

"Daddy, Toby hurt me!" She whined, lifting her arms for Daryl after Andrea had kissed her wounds better. The hunter laughed and scooped her up into his arms.

"First of all, no whinin'. You're 7, not 3. Second of all," he said as he looked to his son, "No hurtin' your sister. Dixon boys ain't like that. Now go on up to ya room, Ma and I will be up in a minute."

The boy sulked and trudged up the stairs to his room, clearly thinking that 5 years old was too old for timeouts. Alexis wiggled out of Daryl's arms to go watch cartoons, and Andrea sighed, walking to her husband and greeting him with a kiss.

"I don't know who's worse, them, or you and your brother." She said teasingly.

Daryl chuckled and shook his head. "At least they listen when we say go to your room."

Andrea smiled and shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

"We sure do have our hands full." She stated.

"Yeah, we do." Daryl agreed, before going in for another kiss.


End file.
